


The Princess and the Punk

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the weird format; it was originally written via text.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



You're in your living room, trying to read, and staring out the window and pretending you're not.

(It's failing)

It's your first real date

And you are so nervous

Your hands are shaking

And you're trying not to mess up the hair you spent 2 hours on

You're even more nervous because

Your date is with a girl you've only ever met online

You go to the same school, ironically enough

But you manage to have completely opposite schedules

So you've never met

You told your mom you were gay a month ago so she's not worried about the girl part

She is concerned about the stranger aspect

You finally get actually into your book

When the roar of a motorcycle blasting loud music comes down your street

The music stops a second before the engine

And you realise the motorcycle stopped in your driveway

Your mother comes running from the kitchen

You both stare out the window

The bike is neon blue with white flames

The girl dismounting is wearing black leather and blue fishnet

Her skirt is flowy which seems to clash

And when she takes off her helmet she shakes out chin-length curly green hair

You look down at your own pink floral dress

Short brown heels

And self consciously touch your own long curly hair which you managed to pile quite elegantly atop your head

You wonder which one of you is wrongly dressed for the fancy restaurant you're going to

The girl knocks and you both jump

Your mother opens the door and the girl introduces herself

You step forward a moment later

Her jaw drops slightly

She extends her hand, but rather than shake yours

She kisses the tops of your knuckles

She gushes about your dress

And, to a lesser extent, your mom's blouse

Then she checks her watch (it shows constellations rather than numbers)

And says you have to go

And extends her arm to you

You give your mother a quick hug

Then step carefully onto the motorbike

With the girl who quite possibly has stolen your heart.


End file.
